1. Field
This application generally relates to spinal treatment, and more specifically, to devices and instrumentation for accessing certain portions of the spine minimally invasively, and related systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intervertebral discs can degenerate or otherwise become damaged over time. In some instances, an intervertebral implant can be positioned within a space previously occupied by a disc. Such implants can help maintain a desired spacing between adjacent vertebrae and/or promote fusion between adjacent vertebrae. In order to minimally invasively access a target portion of the spine, retractors and/or other access devices can be used. Accordingly, a need exists for improved retractor devices, as well as related instrumentation, tools, systems and methods.